The Zero Requiem : Nunnally Truly Sees
by Symbolofpower
Summary: It's been almost a year since the battle over the Damocles and the day Emporer Lelouch Vi Britannia was killed. Suzaku still lives on as Zero, serving as Nunnally's knight. Suzaku truly comes to understand why he must prtect Nunnally and Nunnally finally understands who is the real man behind Lelouchs famous mask...


Oh Lelouch … you really had all of this figured out from the beginning, all you had to do is wait for me to play right into your hands. I am now Zero, I am not the original, but that's good enough for Britannia.  
It saddens me that I get the credit for the real miracles Lelouch performed, even without his Geass. He managed to convince the world he was the demon, when in reality; he was the angel…  
Now I, Suzaku Kururugi must protect Empress Nunnally, I must stand by Lelouch's sister and defend her as if she were my own.

"Zero." Nunnally said, I looked back at her to see her controlling her wheel-chair towards me.

"Yes Empress Nunnally?" I replied.

"Please, I told you to just call me Nunnally when we're alone." Nunnally said, flashing her bright smile. Every time I see that smile, I see it as a glimmer of hope, I know from that special smile, that the world is at peace and that Nunnally has truly found happiness… ha-ha, now I'm beginning to feel a bit like Lelouch; I guess that must have been a part of his plan.

"Yes Nunnally." I replied, smiling behind the mask, Nunnally sighed deeply. "Is something bothering you?"

"Who are you?!" She snapped, her purple eyes widened as she gripped the handles of her wheelchair and leaned towards me. Every time she asks me this question I almost end up crying, she wants to know so badly the face of the new Zero, but I promised to Lelouch that I am no longer Suzaku Kururugi.

"I'm sorry Nunnally, I can't say. Lelouch would have wanted me to stick to my life of solitude, I am no longer the person I used to be, I have been reborn as Zero and protector of the reason the world is at peace today." I said as I turned away, refusing to stare down at Nunnallys disappointed face, my long cape ran along my leg, as if it was trying to drag me down, drag me down to hell to face my sins. "To the world I am a dead man…"

"It's you Suzaku, isn't it?!" Nunnally said. For a moment I felt my heart stop, but how? She knows I'm meant to be dead, _she attended my funeral_, for some strange reason Kallen attended the same funeral, and she was the one who laid flowers before my gravestone... Kallen, the killer of the knight of Zero, I can live with her believing she accomplished such an achievement. "Suzaku please! Show me your face…"

"Nunnally…" I whispered.

"Suzaku, you are the only person Lelouch would have trusted enough to protect me. It has to be you… Please, prove me right. Or I… I won't be able to live with the fact that my favourite person is really dead!" Nunnally said, I could just hear the tears in her voice, as she tugged on my cape. I smiled as a small tear ran down my cheek. "Suzaku, I Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia commands you, show me your face."  
She sounds so much like Lelouch. I chuckled as I placed my gloved hand on the base of my mask.

"Yes, your highness." I whispered as I felt the cool air brush over my hair and onto my face, before I placed the mask on the table beside me. I heard Nunnally gasp as I turned around to face her. Nunnally smiled, as her wheelchair zoomed into me, she hugged me tightly as her face pressed into my stomach.

"Suzaku it is you! This is the first time I've seen your face in person!" Nunnally cried. "I'm so happy."  
As soon as she said those last three words, the image of a girl I loved appeared into my head, her long soft pink hair flowed in the breeze almost as much as her long white princess dress did, she smiled at me with her glimmering pink lips and stared into my soul with her warm purple eyes… Euphemia…  
I looked down at Nunnally to see her looking up at me with the same eyes Euphe has. Nunnally is my princess Euphemia; I am now more driven than ever to make the world a better place, not only for the world and its people, but for Nunnally, my empress, my princess, my special reminder…  
Lelouch's plan all along was to bring peace to the world and to his sisters heart, the Zero Requiem was created so all of the worlds hatred will be extinguished with one public murderer of a very misunderstood saviour…

_The Zero Requiem is a complete success. _


End file.
